Harry Potter: The curse of Possession
by Drix014
Summary: During the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort possesses Ginny instead of Harry and a bond is formed between the two teenagers. How will Harry and Ginny help heal each other whilst preparing themselves for the final battle against Voldemort? Who will help them defeat You-Know-Who? Who will accept the two of them now everything has changed? Who can they trust to keep their secret...
1. Chapter 1

He was gone.

Harry Potter could feel his heart breaking as he watched Sirius Blacks's frozen smile fall through the veil. He could hear the high pitched cackling come from the smirking mouth of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I killed Sirius Black!", she howled. Remus, no matter how hard the Werewolf tried, he could no longer hold his grip on Harry. He could only stand there and watch the raven haired boy sprint after her. Remus Lupin was in shock. His best fiend had just been killed in front of him and he had let Harry run after Bellatrix. Remus could feel the tears running down his face and even though his vision was blurred, he saw a flash of red rush after Harry.

Harry Potter though his heart was going to break out of his chest and he was certain that it couldn't beat any faster than it was now. He was going to kill her. Bellatrix Lestrange had taken away the only thing in his life that was holding him together. If it wasn't for Sirius, Harry was sure that he wouldn't have been able to get over the grief and guilt that he felt after Cedric's death. He was the only real family he had left. Now he was gone forever.

Harry was running as fast as he could and he finally caught up with Bellatrix, and stunned her. He watched as she froze and fell on the perfectly clean floor of the Ministry. He had never felt more hatred for someone as he was feeling now and he thought of the only curse that would make him feel better.

"CRUCIO!", Harry screamed, but nothing happened. For a moment he didn't know why it wasn't working, but then it dawned on him. No matter how much hatred Harry Potter held for Bellatrix Lestrange, he couldn't bring himself to perform the spell, now matter how much she deserves it. He was too good. Harry slowly felt all of the adrenaline leave him, as he crumpled to the floor as exhaustion overtook him. He felt his heart constrict as grief consumed him. Sirius was gone and it was his fault.

Harry was suddenly brought out of his trance by a flash of black and his scar suddenly erupted with a burning sensation. He was here. Harry could hear someone whispering in an unnervingly calm voice that he instantly recognised.

"Harry Potter. We meet again, however, this time in my true form. I will kill you!", Harry couldn't muster up the energy to say anything back, as he couldn't move from the pain inside of his head. He could faintly hear the words coming out of Voldemort's mouth and he wasn't afraid.

"Avada Ke-"

"STOP!", Harry turned his head to the soft yet strong voice that had stopped Voldemort from killing him. He could make out the person because his vision was blurred from the tears of pain, all he could see was long red hair. Voldemort's next sentence made his heart stop.

"Ah Ginevra Weasley isn't it? How lovely it is to finally meet you properly. I believe you have already had the honour of knowing my teenage self.", Voldemort sneered. While he was talking, Harry's vision had cleared and he saw that Ginny's face was slowly draining of colour, but the determined look on her face didn't falter.

"I may had the displeasure of meeting your teenage self", Ginny said, "But it doesn't mean I'am afraid of you, Tom.

"You may not fear me now, Ginevra Weasley, but you will" replied Voldemort with a sneer.

Harry saw Voldemort muttering a spell under his breath, and he vanished. Harry stood up quickly and looked over at Ginny and started walking towards her. Harry noticed that her face mirrored the same expression that he had. Confusion.

Harry wasn't sure how is happened, but Ginny fell to the floor, screaming and twitching. Harry knew instantly, exactly what was happening.

"NO! Gin, please don't leave me too! Stay with me. Your stronger the he is!", Harry was now panicking, he held onto her like a lifeline and brought her head to his chest .

Ginny suddenly stopped screaming and froze. Harry was still holding onto her as she suddenly pulled away from him and looked at his face. Harry saw that her usually chocolate brown eyes had glazed over and her facial expression had changed from being scrunched up in pain to a smirk that didn't suit her freckled face .

Harry watched as Ginny grabbed hold of his shoulders and stood up and said in a strange voice,

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. How does this feel to have your loved ones being killed one by one, because of you? How did you do it? How did a meer child defeat me on that Halloween night? Answer me!", Ginny screamed. Harry looked into her eyes and saw anger and hatred, but he saw a sparkle of Ginny left in them. She was trying to fight him.

Voldemort saw that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Potter unless he thought he didn't have a choice.

Harry watched as Ginny stepped back and bought her wand to her head. Harry's breath caught as he realised what was happening.

"Gin, stop. You can beat him. Think about everyone who loves you! Your family, your friends! You can break through, Ginny. I know that you are strong enough , you fought him on your first year, you can beat him now! Please Gin", Harry pleaded.

Harry saw the usual warmth of Ginny's eyes returning slowly, but he was too late. Harry heard Ginny start to mutter something and he didn't have time to think. He grabbed hold of her hand as she finished the killing curse.

"Avada kedavra"

Darkness overtook Harry and Ginny as the both fell to the ground still with each other hand in their own. Neither of them saw the bright blue light that surrounded them...

 _ **TOO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking up

Harry slowly opened his eyes and found that he had a splitting headache. He could feel the stiff sheets on top of him and that he could only mean that he had landed himself in the Hospital Wing once again.

Harry tried to remember what had happened, and the realisation hit him like a bludger. Sirius was dead. Harry was overcome with emotion and he felt almost everything at once. Anger, hatred, sorrow, self-pity, pain and most of all, grief.

Sirius was gone and it wall all his fault. If only he hadn't been so stupid and if maybe if he had thought the plan over, then Sirius wouldn't have needed to come and save him. Even Hermione had told him that maybe he should contact Sirius before rushing off into what could have been a trap, and being Harry, he didn't listen. Maybe Hermione was right about his 'saving people complex'. Harry tried to remember what had happened after that, and it all came flooding back to him.

Ginny.

The last thing that he could remember was grabbing hold of Ginny's hand just before she said the killing curse. Harry started to panic and he could feel burning hot tears running down his cheeks at the thought that Ginny was dead. Once again, another one of his loved ones dead. Harry didn't think that he could cope with the thought that he had got Ginny killed ,as well as Sirius, in one night. Harry was suddenly brought out of his trance as he heard footsteps coming towards his bed a few seconds later, the curtain that was around his bed was pulled back and Madam Pomfrey walked towards him.

"Ah Mister Potter, your awake, finally. Whatever is the matter dear?", she said, noticing his tears.

"Oh Merlin, it's all my fault. Where is Ginny? Is she alright?", Harry asked but dreading the answer.

"Don't worry Mr Potter, she is alive. However, it was a close shave. Unfortunately, Miss Weasley is still sleeping, you both have been for 2 weeks." stated Madam Pomfrey.

Harry let out a sigh of relief at knowing that she wasn't dead. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but his heart still ached.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? Why were we asleep for so long?", asked Harry impatiently. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sad smile.

"Well Mister Potter, nobody knows what happened exactly. while Miss Weasley and yourself have been sleeping, there have been meetings and it turns out that the only thing we know is that Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin found the both of you lying on the floor in the Ministry holding hands, while a blue light was surrounding the two of you. As for the reason you've been asleep for so long is unknown. There seem to be nothing wrong with you both physically, so I suspect it is a case of magical exhaustion. Miss Weasley however, is still asleep and I thought that maybe when you woke, then she would too. The only thing that is different from what I can tell, is that she seems to have a strange mark on the inside of her wrist that wasn't there before. You have one too, Mister Potter." explained Madam Pomfrey.

Harry immediately looked at his wrist and noticed that a small mark, which looked somewhat like a birthmark, in a shape of a flame was engraved on his wrist.

"Can I see her?" asked Harry. Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look.

"You are in no condition to move from that bed young man! You must get as much rest as possible to regain your strength. But I assure you Mr Potter, when Miss Weasley wakes up you will be the first person I will tell." said Madam Pomfrey, who managed to change her expression from stern to soft in a matter on seconds. Harry just sat there and nodded.

"Now then, you need to take these potions three times a day for the next week, do you understand? No excuses!. Now take this dreamless sleep potion and rest Mr Potter." said Madam Pomfrey finally as she hurried off behind the curtain.

Harry took the potion and poured the cool liquid down his throat. He felt his eyelids start to drop almost instantly, and a dreamless sleep overtook him.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"HARRY!"

Harry suddenly woke ups as he felt someone crash into him. He fumbled for his glasses and he saw a big bush of mad brown hair that belonged to none other than Hermione Granger.

"Blimey Hermione! Let him breathe" said a tired voice that came from the mouth of Ron Weasley, Harry's other best friend.

"Oh honestly Ronald! Your best fiends has been asleep for two whole weeks and that is all you can say?!" screeched Hermione. Harry tried to hold back chuckle as his two best friends argued. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that the two of them were mad for each other, well anyone but the two of them. Even Harry could see and he wasn't the brightest.

"Anyway Harry, what happened?!" asked Hermione as she took a seat next to his bed. Harry stays silent for a minute.

" Do you mind if I don't tell you guys until I have talked to Ginny? I need to talk to her about it before anyone else but she hasn't woken up yet." Harry explained. Though neither Ron or Hermione seemed too pleased with his statement, but both nodded understandingly.

"Well Harry, we won't have to wait that long because Ginny was just waking up when we came in." stated Ron.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as Ron spoke. He suddenly sat up and tried to get out of the bed but Ron put his hand his shoulder and motioned for Harry to sit back down.

"Mate, she isn't in a good way she hasn't said anything since she has woken up, Hermione and I tried. She won't stop crying either." Ron said sadly. Anyone could see that Ron was upset that this was happening to his little sister, but Harry didn't listen and he stood up anyway and stumbled out of his hospital bed and drew back the curtains.

The first thing that Harry felt when he saw Ginny was awe. Harry didn't know what had come over him but he though that she was beautiful. Her brilliant red hair was still ruffled from sleeping and her eyes shone their usual warm chocolate brown, that was intensified by the tears that rested in them. The only thing he was able to say before he stumbled towards her was,

"Gin, I'm so sorry." whispered Harry as he walked to her beside and took her hand. As he took her hand, he looked down into her eyes the four words that left her mouth made him feel so many things,

"It's not your fault." croaked Ginny.

Harry just sat there looking at her and he felt something warm inside of him that made a smile grow on his face. That was exactly what he needed to hear from here, whether he believed her or not. Something had changed between them, and Harry knew that this was just the beginning.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley was devastated.

As soon as she woke up she could feel that she had a splitting headache that was so painful that she thought that her head was going to explode. She slowly opened her eyes and she looked around a her surroundings and she realised exactly what had happened.

Tom. Her hands started to shake and she could feel her eyes filling up with tears. Ginny hated crying, but right now, that was the last thing on her mind. She just let the tears roll down her face. She was struggling to remember what happened after she ran after Harry, Ginny could remember the sensation of a burning hot poker all over her body, but everything else was hazy. She could remember ending sentences that she could not remember starting. But there was something she remembered for certain... the killing curse. If Tom had made her use the killing curse on herself, then how was it that she was still alive?

Ginny was so confused and so deep in thought that she didn't even realise that Ron and Hermione had entered the hospital wing and where talking to her, she looked up as she heard Ron say in a worried voice,

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

Ginny couldn't find her voice to answer him and just sat there staring at her shaking hands in her lap. She heard Hermione say something to Ron, but she wasn't listening, and then both stood up and walked across the room and went behind a curtain surrounding a bed on the other side of the room. Ginny felt so stupid for crying and she wiped away the tears and sniffed.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Ginny could hear someone shuffling towards her bed and looked up to meet a pair of bright emerald eyes staring into her own chocolate brown ones. Harry. Ginny watched him walk over to her and she felt a dip in the bed as he sat next to her and took her shaky hands and said in a whisper,

"Gin, I'm so sorry"

That sentence alone made Ginny's heart melt. She was bought out of her thought quickly as she saw the look that flashed in Harry's eyes. He blamed himself for this. Even though Ginny had never been that close to Harry, she had always been able to read him like a book.

" It's not your fault" Ginny croaked in a husky voice, talking for the first time since waking.

Ginny could see the corners of Harry's mouth turn up in a soft smile and Ginny did the same. She felt a warmth fill her heart, and for a moment she forgot about the horrors of the Department of Mysteries and it was like they were the only people in the world.

Hermione Granger was confused, and that doesn't happen very often. Firstly, Harry and Ginny had just woken up after being asleep for two whole weeks without an explanation. Secondly, when Ron had mentioned Ginny to Harry, he looked like Christmas had come early even though they had never been close. Next, Harry had refused to tell Ron and herself what had happened, and they always tell each other everything. And finally, something had obviously changed between Harry and Ginny, and Hermione Granger was determined to find out what.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Once Hermione and Ron had been kicked out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Ginny were left alone for the first time since the horrors of the Department of Mysteries.

"What happened Harry?" Ginny asked him in a worried voice.

Harry just looked at her with a confused look,

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" He wondered.

"No. All I remember is running after you and finding... Tom. Everything else is pretty hazy, the only thing I remember for certain is the pain. It felt like I was being burned with a white hot polker over my whole body. I remember finishing sentences, but not starting them. I-I also remember the..."

"The killing curse" finished Harry sadly. "Gin, I can't tell you how sorry I'am"

"Harry, like I said before, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have run after you but after Sirius... I didn't want you to do anything stupid that you might regret. " explained Ginny.

Harry had been so distracted that he had forgotten about Sirius. He suddenly felt his heart give a big squeeze as he remembered that he was gone. Ginny could see this and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Harry, none of this is you fault. It was Voldemort. And Bellatrix. I know that your blaming yourself right now, I can see it, but you did what any other normal person would have done in that situation" said Ginny in a determined voice.

Harry didn't know what to think. A part of him knew that she was right, but the rest of him still blamed himself. How was it that she was able to get even a small part of him to believe her? He was amazed.

He suddenly remembered what Madam Pomfrey had told him and he new he had to tell Ginny,

"Gin, I spoke to Madam Pomfrey earlier and eventually we are going to have to tell everyone what happened. The only thing they know is that Dumbledore and Remus found us holding hands with apparently a blue light surrounding us. But, there something else..." Harry said as he looked down at his wrist and showed her the flame shaped mark on the inside of his wrist. Seeing the confused look on her face, Harry picked up her right hand and looked at it and showed her too. Harry was shocked. Ginny's mark was in the shape of a lightning bolt. A strange feeling spread through Harry as he traced the intricate shape on the girls wrist with his finger, looking at it in amazement. For some strange reason he felt proud. He didn't know why and he felt a need to protect her. He had never felt like that before.

Little did he know, but Ginny was feeling the same. She had always had strong feelings towards Harry, but after seeing the flame like shape on his left wrist, those feelings only got stronger. Strange.

Ginny suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion, probably from all the crying, flow through her and her eyes began to droop. Harry, still holding her hand, laid her down onto the bed as she finally closed her eyes.

"Sleep well Gin. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day" he whispered as he stood up and let go of her hand. As soon as he let go, he felt the warmth that previously spread through him leave almost immediately. He looked at her one more time before returning to his own bed and he too, quickly fell asleep.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Voldemort wasn't happy. The plan for the attack on the Department o Mysteries had failed and he did not get the Prophesy. The only thing he accomplished was killing Black and possessing the Weasley girl. How dare she refer to him by that filthy muggle name! Voldemort was confused and angry. He knew for a fact that the Weasley girls didn't die because he was still inside her head when she said the killing curse and he could still detect her presence before he managed to leave. He needed a plan, he knew that he needed to find a way to get that prophesy but he didn't know how.

"WORMTAIL!"

"Yes, My Lord" answer Peter Pettigrew, who was cowering behind a table.

"Oh, stop hiding Wormtail! I need you to do something for me. I need you to find Potter's weakness and then report back to me! Do not return until you have found the one thing that I can use to break him!" ordered Voldemort in a hiss.

"Yes, of course My Lord" and with that, Pettigrew left.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night with an excruciating pain in his head. He sat up and leaned over for his glasses, which were on the bedside table beside his hospital bed, and put them on. He sat there for a few moments, until he heard quiet footsteps come towards his bed. He grabbed his wand and muttered,

"Lumos"

The first thing he saw were a pair of warm brown eyes shining back at him.

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean to wake you, I can't sleep. I have a splitting headache, do you think I should wake Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked in a quiet tone. Harry got out of his bed and walked towards her,

"You have a headache too? I have the same exact thing." he said in a quiet voice.

Harry put his hand to her forehead, he didn't know why he did it as he had never done it before, it was just his first instinct. Odd. As soon as his hand touched her skin, he saw her face relax as his did the same. He pulled his hand away and noticed that as soon as he did, the same uncomfortable expression returned to her freckled face.

"What do you think this means Harry?" Ginny asked in a confused tone.

"Honestly Gin, Merlin knows." he stated with a sigh

"Harry, is it okay if I ask you something" she asked the raven haired boy.

"Of course, anything." he answers sincerely.

"Do you think its's a good idea if we stay In the same bed? I mean you can no, it's just that I don't think I could get to sleep with this headache and I'm exhausted, the only think that seems to make it go away, well um, is you." she said, blushing.

"Of course you can. Honestly Ginny, I was going to ask the same thing. But in the morning I think you should move back to your own bed just incase anyone sees us and gets the wrong idea", he explained. Ginny nodded her head in agreement, thats the last thing they need. They both went over to Harry's bed and snuggled into the warmth of the covers and they both immediately noticed that their headaches placed her head on Harry's chest and whispered,

"Sweet dreams, Harry."

"You too, Gin" he replied softly, before falling asleep.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter 7

"OH MY POOR BABY!"

Both Ginny and Harry woke up with a start and noticed they were both still in Harry's hospital bed, in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Ginny looked up and was met with the red face that belonged to her Mother.

"Ginny, what on earth are you going in Harry's bed?" she asked slightly angrily, but mostly confused.

"Mum! It's not what it looks like. We both had headaches you see, and neither of us could sleep and..." Ginny started but Harry cut her off.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley this is my fault." stated Harry.

Ginny stared at Harry with an annoyed look. Why was it that we would always take the blame for everything, even when it wasn't his fault.

"No, it was _both_ of us. We _both_ thought it was a good idea." she said, facing her Mother.

Molly Weasley was shocked. She had just walked in on her only daughter sharing a bed with none other than Harry Potter. Molly had always thought of Harry as one of her son's, and she had always known that Ginny had feelings for the boy, but she didn't expect this so soon.

"We will talk about this later Young Lady." giving her a stern look. "Oh I'm so glad that the two of you are okay!" she said tearfully.

"Now, both of you get dressed, we have a busy day. While the two of you are getting ready, I will get you some breakfast, the both of you need your energy." she said to the two teenagers, and with that she left the hospital wing with a smile.

Harry was amazed. How was it that even though Mrs Weasley had found him sharing a bed with her youngest daughter, and yet she still treated him with so much love. He smiled to himself.

As Ginny was getting dressed behind the curtain of her own hospital bed, she was deep in thought. Why was it that when the touched, both of their headaches disappeared. And what did the marks on their wrists mean? And why was it that her feelings for Harry had only stronger since the accident? And to make things worse, Ginny knew that it would be a long time until they got answers.

As soon as they were both dressed and finished eating, they left the Hospital Wing and they were both met by Albus Dumbledore who was patiently waiting for them outside.

"Ah Harry, Miss Weasley, how are both of you feeling?" asked the Headmaster, with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Well, okay I think Professor. But we do have some questions." answered Harry.

"Well Mister Potter, I have some questions for you also. If you would follow me, the rest of the Order is waiting patiently for us." said Dumbledore as he motioned for them to follow him. Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other with worried looks and Harry could see that Ginny was beginning to panic. Harry took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance and she smiled softly at him. As they approached the door, Dumbledore said to the two students,

"Now, I know that I will be hard for the two of you to have to relive the horrors of what happened on that nigh, however, it would be most helpful if the two of you gave us as much detail as you can." the older man stated.

Ginny nodded and Harry replied,

"I understand Professor, but does everyone in the Order know what happened with the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dumbledore looked madly confused, but replied,

"I believe most of the Order know what happened on that night, but I can retell it if that makes thing easier?" offered Dumbledore.

"That would be helpful Professor, thank you" Ginny said.

"Very well" the Headmaster aid with a small smile.

As the two teenage entered the room, all eyes were on the two of them. It didn't go unnoticed by Remus or Mrs Weasley that the two were holding hands.

"Harry, Ginny would you both please take a seat." said Dumbledore and both teenagers did so.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c23f456352170c36bfb745ee55bc693d""Firstly" stated Dumbledore," Is there anyone in this room that does not know the events that occurred in the Chamber of Secrets, during Miss Weasley's first year?" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="788a772925d73e5c5986e0ce8045db4e"Nobody replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4333a3c83fe1be3aaea05a2c05879d""Alright then , straight to business. Harry and Ginny, would you please start." asked Dumbledore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d158023cda5056ef7aa9bbeeffb143a9"Harry took a deep breath and began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42c3f07b8858bfa2db870fcb456ffea""Well, after S-Sirius feel through the veil, after Bellatrix threw the curse, I just completely broke. I could only feel anger. All I could think about is how much I wanted to kill her, so I managed to get out of the hold Remus had on me and I saw red and just ran after her. When I found her, I managed to stun her and she fell to the floor. At the time I was in so much pain and the hatred I felt for her in that moment got too much. I lost control and I tried to use an unforgivable on her, but it didn't work. I'm not proud of what I did, in fact, I regret it more than anything. I then remember hearing a voice and falling to the floor. It was his voice. My scar began to burn and all I could think about was the pain. He started taunting me like he usually does and he was about to finish the killing curse on me when someone stopped him. It was Ginny." he finished. He looked around the room, expecting to find everyone looking at him wth hatred for what he did, but all he saw was sorrow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24aff65122cdfab42514dad9dd61d93d"He turned his head when he heard Ginny's smooth voice continue from where he left off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddad1a1e1d07310653d85b7335a4fee1""I decided to run after Harry after I saw him go after Bellatrix. I ran after him because I didn't want him to do something rash that he would regret. When I managed to catch up with him, I heard Voldemort begin the curse and before I could stop myself, I just yelled 'STOP'. He knew who I was from my first year and we talked. Well I say talked, when we really just taunted each other. I guess I began to push his buttons a bit too much and he just got too angry. He then muttered something under his breath and vanished. All I remember after that was seeing Harry walk towards me and then all I could feel was the worst pain I have ever felting my life. And then nothing. Everything else was a blur, however, I remember one more thing. While he was in my head, he made me use the killing curse on myself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3684716cc74d74990b23ad048168a083"By the time Ginny had finished, she realised she was crying and everyone in the room looked in shock. When she looked up at Harry, she saw anger in his emerald eyes. She knew that he wasn't angry at her, but at Tom for what he had tried to do her. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, knowing it could calm him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63392beb1c7dbe4288dabc6f3992d9a4""That's all I remember" finished the redhead. She let Harry finish the story./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0326e36402811d50ff6e29673d33c802""When I realised what was happening, I tried to talk to Ginny. I spoke to her and I could see she was trying to fight him, but he was winning. I saw what he was making her do and I just grabbed her hand as she finished the curse. Then we blacked out and woke up in the Hospital Wing two weeks later." the boy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72cae7c33c5890d8102069f068b38678" As Harry finished the room was dead silent. Everyone just stared at him, wide eyed and opened mouthed. He noticed the small tears in Ginny's eyes and he longed to wipe them away, but not in front of all these people, especially her parents. Speaking of, the both of them were crying too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32eb935c0b6e7f397e660afc8c32688f"Harry continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2887c43c2f35221582844e4edf7ffbe4""When I woke up, I had a splitting headache that wouldn't go away. I remember thinking that I needed Ginny and that was the only thing I cared about." Harry said more to himself than anyone else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdeb2511a792e770d8752c1f7f04992""That's why we were where in the position we were in this morning, Mum." explained Ginny. "The pain in our heads only goes away when we touch." she finished. Mrs Weasley began to sob even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8188bccf61d73c3932f079787badd1db""We also noticed that the two of you have acquired these marks on your wrists, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f719d82fe5d203165883582fc75474d"Both teenagers nodded and showed the Headmaster. He looked more concerned than Harry had ever seen him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3c9c93f867814758282329aaba479f""Well, if that is all, then will the two of like to go the the Great Hall with your fellow classmates. Thank you for being honest about that night. I'm quite curious about these symptoms that the two of you have, I will spent as much time as I can doing research" promised the Headmaster./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb223a6ef8c22f65fae65b01b3899c74"Both students nodded and left the room with one last look at the Order. Once the door shut behind them, Harry pulled Ginny into a hug. Her flowery scent calmed I'm down. It hadn't completely dawned on him until now that Ginny was supposed to be dead. If it hadn't been for whatever happened, then she would not be standing here but would be six feet under. With that thought, he hugged her tighter. When the two of them pulled away, they just looked at each other in silence and they walked to the Great Hall, neither dg them lying anything, neither of them wanted needed to talk. They just walked, hand in hand, to the Great Hall hoping that Dumbledore would find something sooner than later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #555555; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffa9dede9258270eaef848b277ae7c38"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"TO BE CONTINUED.../span/em/p 


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Harry and Ginny had eaten, they headed back to the hospital wing in silence. As soon as they walked through the doors to the Hospital Wing, they saw the figure of Mrs Weasley waiting for them. The both of them then remembered what she said that morning. Harry just gave Ginny a nervous look as she lead him towards her Mother, who had a strange look on her face.

"Ah, I was wondering when the two of you would get back." Mrs Weasley said.

Ginny could dee that he Mother was upset. She pulled Harry towards her Mother and sat down on the bed and so did he.

"Now, we need to talk about how this is going to work. I understand that the two of you have been through a lot, but I still don't understand why the two of you were sleeping in the same bed." she explained.

Harry though it would be best for Ginny to explain.

"Mum, I understand that you are confused, but so are we! Last night, neither of us could sleep, I Harry up and asked him if I should wake Madam Pomfrey because I had a raging headache. Harry told me that he felt the same and as soon as we touched, it went away. I was the one who suggested that we share the same bed Mum, as it is the only way either of us would have been able to sleep." Ginny explained.

Molly was still not having it,

"But your both still chowder, this should not be happening to you!" Molly exclaimed.

Ginny was furious and Harry saw it straight away. Her eyes flashed in a way that made Harry's heart flutter, but he tried to ignore it. What was happening to him?

"Mum! How could you say that? We maybe you, but we are NOT children. Harry has been through so much, he survived the night that Voldemort killed his parents even though he was a baby, he saved everyone when Quirrell tried to bring back Voldemort, he saved my life in my first year by killing a bloody basilisk! He also managed to save Sirius by casting a powerful patrons, and he survived the Tri- Wizard tournament in his fourth year and he survived facing Tom again for the fifth time two weeks ago! H his not a child. He is a young man who has seen and faced more horrors than anyone should ever have to. I respect him too much to let you call him a child." finished Ginny, who now found herself stood up.

Once she had finished talking, both Molly and Harry were staring at her in disbelief. Ron had always told Harry about Ginny's fierce temper, but he had never witnessed it properly until now. He was in awe her.

Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to cry again. Ginny was right. The poor boy had been through too much and he didn't deserve any of it.

"I'm sorry Harry. Ginny is right, you have been through too much to be called a child or treated like one. You know I think of you like my own son and I just wish you didn't have to face any of this, I guess I just don't want to face reality" she said solemnly.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, but I think you owe Ginny an apology too. She has been through so much and she is one of the strongest people I know. When I wrote in the diary, I was only under his possession for a few minutes, and that took a toll on me. Ginny was under his possession for a whole year. I can't even imagine how much that would effect a person, yet she didn't let it ruin her life. She fought back. Twice." Harry said," She may be a young too, but she isn't a child either."

Molly was crying as she pulled the two of them into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Both of you deserve so much better. I now understand why the two of you may not be able to sleep after the Department of Mysteries and why you need each other. You are the only people on this earth that understand what the other went through. Your lucky to have each other. I hope you know that the two of you are so loved and we will all try everything we can to help you" She gave them one smile and departed the Hospital Wing.

Harry was looking at Ginny and he saw that she was looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Hey whats wrong Gin?" he asked her

"I can't belief I just went off like that. Sometime I just get so angry that I just can't control my mouth" she said with a sigh as she looked up at him.

"Well, I though it was brilliant." Harry said with a bright smile.

His words were the opposite of what she thought he. was going to say.

"Thanks Harry. Do you think we should share a bed again tonight?" she asked him

"I thinks so. I think we should until someone finds out more. Its strange, since the Department of Mysteries, I fell drawn to you. It's like something has changed between us, and I cant help but think its for the better." he said worried she would think he was crazy.

"I feel the same way Harry" she said with a reassuring smile.

The both of them spent the next few hours talking about anything and everything. Before they knew it, they had both fallen into a deep slumber.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter 10

A week later found Hermione Granger sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron Weasley, trying to persuade him to go and talk to Harry and Ginny with her.

"Come on Ron, they have both been cooped up in the Hospital wing for a week now. I want answers. We have waited long enough and I think we deserve too know whats going on. I know that if only I go, they will think that I'm pestering them." Hermione explained.

"Fine, only because you haven't stopped going on about it since we saw them. I know that if we go asking about what happened, Ginny will not like it. She doesn't like it when she thinks that people are prying in on her. Once when I was 9, I wanted to have a look in her secret diary to see if she had written anything about me in there. When she caught me in her room, the next time we had to de-knome the garden, she started throwing them at me and trust me Hermione, those things bite when they are angry." replied Ron.

"Oh, Merlin. Well then, we will just have to make sure that they don't feel like we are prying then. Come on Ronald." she said as she stood up and dragged him through the portrait hole.

Harry and Ginny were still in the Hospital Wing, finishing some assignments that they had been given by their Professors. They were both finishing up and about to make their way to the Great Hall to eat dinner when the doors opened.

"Ron! Hermione! We were just about to go to the Great Hall, want to come with us?" Harry suggested.

"Sorry mate, I tried to stop her-" Ron started.

"Harry, Ginny we want to know what is going on with the two of you. We want to help but we can't until you tell us what is going on." Hermione explained.

"Fine, I guess you deserve to know." Harry said quietly. He looked over at Ginny and could see she was upset. He understood why, as this was not the way either of them wanted to tell them. Ginny started to tell the story.

"This isn't exactly the way either of us wanted to tell you, but seeing as you want to know, we will explain. Usually I would be mad at someone wanting to know something so personal, but this situation is different, as it doesn't just affect me. We're sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, it just that we don't really know what say as neither of us actually know whats happening ourselves." the redhead explained. Harry continued,

"I'm afraid. I did things that night that I'm not proud of and I'm worried that the two of you would not want to be my friend anymore after. I'm ashamed of it and I guess I don't want either of you to look at me differently." Harry explained.

Ginny knew which part of the story it was. She understood that as a child, Harry didn't have any friends because of the monsters that were the Dursley's. Over the past week, Harry and Ginny had spent enough time together to het to know each other more and Ginny learnt that Harry's childhood hadn't exactly been normal. He was mistreated by his relatives, verbally and physically. They treated him like a house elf and they constantly told him that he was a freak. Quite frankly, it made Ginny's blood boil. How could they be so disgusting and horrible to a boy who had lost his parents? Harry was the most compassionate, loving and brave person she knew and it broke her heart to learn how he was treated. This is what made her understand Harry's apprehension to telling Ron and Hermione. Ron was Harry's first real friend and the first person he could be himself around and Hermione was the sister he never had.

She knew that the part Harry was worried about would be what he tried to do to Bellatrix. He didn't want to lose them as friends. It was obvious to Ginny that they wouldn't abandon him but she could see that Harry was still worried, so she took his shaking hand in her own and gave him an encouraging smile, which didn't go unnoticed my Hermione.

They began to retell the story.

Once they had finished, both Harry and Ginny were nervous.

"I'm ashamed of what I tried to do to Bellatrix. She took Sirius away from me and for that I want her dead. And that scares me. I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore, but I just want you to know that your my best friends and I love you both like your my siblings and to me, you are in every way but blood" explained Harry who had tears in his eyes.

Hermione was crying too.

"Oh Harry! Your like my brother too! I don't blame you for what you did, you weren't in your right mind and I understand." Hermione got up and gave him a huge hug.

Harry hugged her back and pulled away. He now looked at Ron who was looking at the floor. His silence was soon broken though.

"I understand too Harry. I really do. And you my brother too. Thank you for saving Ginny again from him, I just wish you didn't have to. I think I would lose my mind if I lost either of you." Ron said as he gave Harry a brotherly hug.

"Thank you Ron, and I will always save Ginny." Harry said as he pulled away.

Harry turned around to see Ginny smiling at him. She approached him and hugged him so hard that he thought his bones would break, but he hugged her back with equal vigour.

They were soon interrupted by Hermione who quietly coughed. Both teens pulled away from each other with red faces.

"I'm glad that you told us. And going to do everything to help the two of you to understand what has happened. In the morning I'm going to the Library to do some research on what you have told us. I'm extremely interested in the marks on your wrists."she told them.

"Thanks Hermione. Would it be okay if I came with you? " asked Ginny.

"Of course! I would love it if you came with me."Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Yeah that sounds great and maybe tomorrow we could go out and play some Quidditch, Ron. I spoke to Dumbledore and my lifetime ban has bee lifted" Harry suggested with a small chuckle.

"I would love too Harry!" replied Ron.

"Well now we have that sorted, I'm hungry." said Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, what are you not hungry!" stated Hermione.

Harry and Ginny just shared a look of amusement and they joined the other two and they all made their way to the Great Hall.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Harry woke up and instinctively looked next to him and expected to find Ginny, but she wasn't next to him. He suddenly sat up and looked around for her, however he quickly remembered that she was going to the Library that morning with Hermione and he was supposed to meet Ron in about half and hour. Harry got up out of his bed and he suddenly felt dizzy and his head hurt. He had a strange stinging sensation all over his skin. He had to sit back down on his bed and take a few deep breaths.

Harry often got injured, but he rarely got sick. He still felt weird but after a few minutes, he got up and got dressed.

As soon as he was done, he walked to the Gryffindor common room to collect his broom and meet Ron. The whole time he was walking there, his head was pounding and Harry got a weird feeling in his stomach. Once he got to the portrait hole, he muttered the password under his breath and it swung open. As he walked in, Harry thought to himself that maybe flying in his condition wasn't the best idea, but he had promised Ron. It had been a long time since they had spent time together and Harry had missed it. However, Harry found that me missed Ginny greatly, probably more than he should be.

He spotted Ron sat by the fireplace with both of their brooms, waiting for him. Harry walked over to him and tried to muster up the best smile he could.

"Alright mate? You look little pale. You still up for flying?" Ron asked

"Of course I'am. I've never felt better." Harry was lying through his teeth and he felt bad for it.

"Well, if you say so." Ron shrugged as they made their way out of the busy common room.

Harry couldn't help but notice some of the looks he was being given by some of his classmates. He guessed that it was because he had been in the Hospital Wing so long and had only been to the Great Hall a few times, so he thought little of it. It wasn't anything unusual to Harry to have people staring at him, being 'The Boy Who Lived' and all.

He and Ron chatted together as they made their way to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was finding it difficult to keep the conversation going as his headache was only getting worse and his dizziness was too.

"Alright, I'm going to go in goal and you try to get the quaffle past me" said Ron

"Alright mate, mind you I'm not the best chaser, so take it easy on me." Harry said as he kicked off the ground and glided through the air.

After a while of playing, Harry only felt worse.

"Bloody hell Harry! And you said you went the best Chaser. I think its you who has to take it easy on me!" laughed Ron, who was trying to catch his breath.

Harry wasn't really listening to what he was saying, as he was beginning to loose consciousness.

"Harry are you alri-" Harry didn't hear the rest as he felt himself loose his balance as he fell off his broom and slipped into darkness.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Earlier that morning..._

A soon as Ginny had woken up she looked over at Harry and smiled to herself. She decided not to wake up the emerald eyed boy because to her, he had never looked so peaceful. She knew that Harry had always been plagued with nightmares and he understood that she had too. But since they started sharing a bed, neither of them have had any.

Ginny looked over at the high clock that was in the Hospital Wing and realised that if she didn't get up, then she was going to be late for Hermione in the library. Ginny laughed at herself as she never though that she would hear herself think that. Once she had got dressed, she gave Harry one more glance before leaving through the huge door of the Hospital Wing.

Once she got to the Library, her and Hermione started looking straight away. Her and Hermione got to talking,

"So Ginny, how are things going with Harry?" asked Hermione with a smile on her face.

"I don't know what you mean." Ginny said trying to avoid the question.

"Don't lie to me Ginny Weasley, I saw the two of you holding hands yesterday." Hermione said

Ginny just sighed. Of course Hermione had seen them.

"Alright, I don't really know whats going on. Ever since the Department of Mysteries something has changed between us. I feel more connected to him and I think he feels the same." Ginny explained quietly so no one could hear their conversation. Hermione just nodded understandingly and then went back to reading the book in front of her.

After being in the library searching with Hermione for about an hour, Ginny could feel herself begin to get very hot and the same piercing headache she gets returned, but worse than it usually is. Ginny being Ginny didn't tell Hermione as she didn't want o worry her, so she tried her best to ignore it.

After researching with Hermione for a while longer, Ginny was getting hotter and hotter and she started to feel dizzy. However, she didn't want to leave the library as she hasn't found anything yet. She was broken out of her thought by Hermione saying,

"Ginny you don't look so good, are you feeling alright?"the bushy haired girl asked the redhead.

"I'm just a bit hot. Nothing to worry about." she answered quickly.

"Ginny, I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm your friend. I know you, No matter how much pain you are in you wouldn't tell anyone because you wouldn't want them to worry. Your a lot like Harry in that way, actually in a lot of ways. You can tell me the truth." Hermione explained.

"Merlin, I knew you were clever, but thats insane. And to answer your question, I feel dreadful" Ginny said truthfully.

The next thing she knew, Ginny found herself feeling like she was going to pass out.

In the distance she could hear Hermione say something but she too slipped into darkness.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Chapter 13

A soon as Ginny passed out, Hermione cast a levitation charm on Ginny and hurried back to the Hospital Wing. On her way, she turned a corner and bumped into a familiar redhead who had Harry floating next to him.

"Oh! Ron it's you. What happened to Harry?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I could ask you the same about Ginny! Well, Harry hasn't looked so good all morning and we were playing Quidditch and the next thing I knew, he was falling off his broom and he had passed out. Luckily enough, we weren't very high and I managed to catch him before he hit the ground." Ron explained.

"Well something similar happened to Ginny. She has looked ghastly all morning and she had said that she was feeling really hot. After a few minutes, she passed out." said Hermione.

Both teens looked at each other with a concerned look and they made their way to the Hospital Wing together with both Harry and Ginny floating beside them.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey quickly saw them and rushed towards them and ordered them to place them on a bed. They quickly did as they were asked. They watched in awe as Harry and Ginny soon they were touching and both of their faces began to relax.

"Please could you both go and get Professor Dumbledore, and please hurry." said the nurse and both Ron and Hermione left.

They both ran to Dumbledores office and to their luck he was outside of it.

"PROFESSOR! Thank Merlin your here. You have to come quick, something has happened to Harry and Ginny" said Hermione is a scared voice.

Dumbledore was worried and that doesn't happened very often. It seems that whatever is happening to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was worse than he first thought.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
